The Flower Princess and the Winter Soldier
by Angel Cauldwell
Summary: AU, what if the winter soldier went rogue long before he was sent to kill Steve, Emily and Natasha. What if he regains his memories as Bucky? What if he finds Emily and that HYDRA finds out that they lost the most important assassin?


The winter soldier's pov

He walked along the street, he switched his clothes after his last mission for he wanted to blend in. Not because the mission requires but because he didn't want to go back, after his last mission that it seem to hit him hard, for he was giving information about who was to kill. What really hit him was that this man has a home, family, kids, and a wife, when he stood in front of the man to kill him that he couldn't do it. Partly because a part of him wanted what the man has but something told him that he already has what the man has. When he was close of pulling the trigger that a woman's voice told him to stop and asked him to let him go back to his family. Whenever he heard that voice that a woman would appear in his mind's eye and she was beautiful. She has long golden hair, blue eyes that look like a mix of ocean blue and sky blue, and slightly tanned skin. There times when her hair was pulled back or she was wearing a dress or a simple shirt and pants. But she always had a silver necklace with a skull, a red poppy, two bracelets and two rings that appear to be wedding rings.

So he didn't pull the trigger, instead he lowered his gun and walked away form the man of who ran off in the other direction. So he was blending in now, he needed to figure out who he was really, for he was given many memory wipes. He never knew what his real name, he just knows the code name he was given, the winter soldier. The only other thing that he knows was the woman that spoke to him, calm his nerves and tell him not to carry out his missions. He wasn't sure if she was real or not and there was no way for him to know if she was real or not. He wasn't even sure of where he could begin to look for his memories. For the next month that he lived in an old apartment building, while he tried to solve the mystery of his past. During that time that a few memories started to come back, he remembered a train and that he fall off of it. That there was a blond hair man trying to save him but couldn't it, that there was a woman. It was the same woman that he thought he may have made up, but his memories didn't tell him much expect for he was in some sort of war. Also he brought some new clothing and got his hair cut as well.

So one morning, he went to the library to read about recent wars. He started with the latest war to see if any more memories come back, of which it didn't. He read for most of the day, he went back the next day to read about another war. But with each new book and war that he seem to unable to find what he was looking for and no memories were triggering in his memories. He closed the last book after a week of trying, it was close of when the library would closed. There was one more war he was going to look at but consider of how big of a war it was that he was unsure of how long it would take him out read though all of those books. He looked around at the people, some were mothers, some were children, others were workers. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed one of the librarians walking up to him, not until she spoke.

"Can I help you?" He looked at the woman, she was middle aged woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yes, how many books do you have World War II?"

"I am not totally sure,mi don't think it ever been counted. Some of the books are about Lieutenant USA and Captain America." He stared at the woman, somehow those names rang a bell in his head.

"Lieutenant USA? Captain America?" The woman chuckled when he said that.

"You don't know who they are, young man?" He shook his head. "I am surprised, they are the two greatest heroes in World War II. They fought against HYDRA with their unit, the howling commandos and their best friend, or, in Lieutenant USA's case, husband, Bucky Barnes." Somehow he felt that he should know all this already.

"Can you show me of where the books about those two are?" The librarian lead him over to an area of where there several shelves that were mostly about World War II. The librarian went over to one of the books and pulled out a book before handing it to him, the name read, Captain America and Lieutenant USA. He looked at the name and for some reason he felt that he should know the name, than the librarian spoke.

"It was written by one of the Howling Commandos."

"Can I check this out?" The librarian nodded and lead him over to the desk of where she checked it out. After the book was checked out that he quickly went back to the apartment building to read the book. As soon as he reached the apartment he picked when he picked this building that he opened the book and started to read it. As he read the book that more memories surface, tears started to run down his cheek as he read. When he read the last page that he slammed the book shut, before he put his head on his hands and started to cry freely. For the next week he hardly left the apartment, he kept rereading the book that he checked out. After that week past that he took the book back and thanked the librarian before he left the library.

When he left the library that he went to a flower shop and picked some flowers up before going to the cemetery. After a few minutes of walking that he stopped in front of a tombstone, he was close of breaking down and crying. So it wasn't a lie, he really hoped it hadn't been, for on the tombstone was the name Emily Sarah Rogers Barnes. It gave her birthday and death day of which was about two weeks after he fell off the train. It also said in honorable memory right above Emily's name, Bucky knelt down in front of the tombstone and touched the name. He placed the flowers down at the tombstone and lowered his head and spoke to the tombstone.

"I am so sorry, Emily. I wish I hadn't fell off of the train than this wouldn't have happened. Even if it happened fifty years ago." Bucky stood back up and turned around, before he could a step that he felt the wind behind him and he shivered slightly. Oddly enough in the last thirty years that he learned that he has control over fire and wind, it was weird for he never had that before. He wondered if he was a demigod but that couldn't be possible, could it, even if it was that he was unsure if he should go to Camp Halfblood or not. However when the wind went past him that he could hear it, telling him that there was someone against the tree. Bucky turned around and the wind died down, when he turned to face the tree that sure enough someone was leaning against the tree. It was woman, a couple of years than he was about Emily's age.

But she looked nothing like Emily, she had long wavy black hair that was as dark as night. Her eyes were dark, but they were gleaming with madness or of a genius, but there was hints of sadness in her eyes, so much that it looked like if it was close of breaking her. But there was joy and relief in her eyes as she looked at her, her skin was pale. She was wearing a black shirt, black pants and black combat shoes, however she was wearing a 1940s brown leather jacket that looked oddly familiar to him. He noticed that she was wearing wedding rings, the wedding rings looked like the ones Emily wore. He could barley make out a poppy under the jacket's sleeve as well as seek two bracelets under the other jacket's sleeves. Bucky looked at her and she looked back at him, Bucky shrank under her gaze, this woman was different or odd. He wasn't sure which one it was, the oddest thing was that he felt that he should know her.

"Who are you?" The woman stood up properly and took a few steps forward, it was than he noticed that she has an athlete's or a warrior's build. She walked in a grace that could matched by a warrior of many years of training and or that of a princess that was next in throne for a throne. Not only that but it seems the shadows and darkness was bending towards her, there was an aura of death and fear coming form her. But yet there was something behind that aura, he wasn't sure what it was but he knew that he shouldn't be scared of this woman.

"Rachel Blackthrone, adopted daughter of Hades, champion of Hestia, Princess and heir to the underworld."


End file.
